The present invention relates to apparatus for sorting a number of articles contained in each of a plurality of storage containers. Specifically, the present invention relates to apparatus for storing a plurality of containers within a storage bin and for facilitating sorting of articles contained within a selected container and for then returning those articles to the container for storage within the storage bin.
A common problem in the storage and sorting of multiple similar articles within a container is one of storing the container and of facilitating sorting of the articles from the container to enable a selected article to be utilized. Typically, numerous similar articles, as for example, nuts or bolts or washers of varying sizes and configurations, are stored within multiple containers. In order to find a selected article within a container, the container having a selected item stored therein is dumped onto a table or workbench, and, after location of the selected article, the unselected articles are scraped off the edge of the workbench into the container. Invariably, some of the unselected articles fall to the floor in the course of trying to return them to the container and are either lost or an inordinate amount of time is lost in returning all of the articles to the container.